Trip & Iris
by Conjuring Rain
Summary: Iris moves to Nuvema Town with her parents, leaving the Village of Dragons behind for a reason that is unknown to Iris, but known to her parents. Iris isn't quite sure if she likes her new home, but is eager to make new friends. However, she comes across an interesting boy that really likes to take pictures. Will they get along?
1. I'm Just Watching You

**Note: **Hello. Well, I wasn't planning on posting this so soon. I am currently working on my new stories that I plan to post, which are _Drew & May_ and _Ash & Misty_. There are also some others, but I just really wanted to post this to see what others thought of it. This story will consist of short or long chapters and they will all be about Trip and Iris and how they get to know each other and become friends, and something more. Sometimes there will be continuations and sometimes there will just be oneshots. If you do not like this couple, then please leave now. Thanks.

Iris and Trip shall both be sixteen in this.

Enjoy.

* * *

I'm Just Watching You

* * *

Iris stepped out of the car, staring at her new house. Her and her parents had just moved from the Village of Dragons to Nuvema Town. Iris really didn't want to move, but, obviously, it was only her parents' decision, not hers. She had no say in it whatsoever.

It made her upset, but she was slowly getting over it.

Plus, their house was pretty big and Iris couldn't wait to make some new friends.

"It looks pretty nice, huh, Axew?" Iris questioned her Pokémon that was buried deep in her long, purple hair.

The little green Dragon Type Pokémon popped out of her hair, looking quite happy. "Axew!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

Iris smiled at him.

Suddenly, her father exited the car that they drove in and glanced at the house wearily, looking a bit tired. "You'll get used to it, Iris…" Her father tells her shortly before entering the house.

Her mother got out of the car, holding a couple of bags. She looked rather cheery. "I'm so glad that there's already furniture inside!" She sighed happily and looked at her daughter. "Iris, why don't you go in and pick a room out?"

"Okay!" Iris nods as her mother hurried on into the new house. She was about to walk on into the house, but she caught someone next door, watching her in great interest.

Iris turned to face the person as Axew hid inside of her hair again. She saw a boy around her age. He has dirty blond colored hair and nice pale gray eyes. He is dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a dark purple colored t-shirt, gray sneakers, and an orange jacket that didn't have a zipper or any buttons, but had a hood.

He was just watching her while holding a camera in his hands. There was curiosity burning in his eyes and his expression just looked thoughtful.

Iris felt her cheeks get warm as she stared right back at him. Then, after a moment, she got a little annoyed because he was _still_ staring at her without any shame!

"Is there a problem?" Iris questioned him, putting her hands on her hips and looking quite upset.

The young man tilted his head to the side, a smile curling his lips. Then he raised his camera, taking a picture of her without warning and without asking either.

Iris' eyes widened in surprise and she frowned. "Hey! Why'd you take my picture?!" She exclaimed. "What are you going to do with that? Hang it up in your room somewhere?!" She really didn't like the thought of some stranger having her picture. It was…disturbing.

The young man simply shrugged and turned away, slowly walking into his house without a word.

Iris stood there, angry. However, she let out a heavy sigh and shrugged, heading on into the house. She knew Axew had fallen asleep in her hair because he got really quiet.

Iris looked around the house, noticing it looked even better from the inside. She sprinted up some spiraling stairs and ended up on a second floor. The carpet in the corridor was white and soft while the walls are a chocolate brown color. Expensive looking furniture is everywhere and…everything just looked real nice!

However, Iris liked her hometown better.

The purple haired girl found a room that was to her liking. The carpet in the room is white, the walls are a chocolate brown like back in the corridor, there is a large dresser, a walk-in closet, a large queen sized bed, and a small balcony that faced her next door neighbor's home. From the balcony you could see one of the windows of the neighbor's home. They had a small balcony as well.

Iris reached into her big hair and pulled out Axew, putting him down onto the bed. Axew was still sleeping peacefully.

Iris smiled at him before going out on to the balcony. She closed her eyes and let a cool breeze caress her skin.

"This place is okay…" She whispered with a mixture of a sigh. Then she opened her eyes and placed her hands on the railing surrounding the balcony, smiling a bit. "I think I can get used to this place."

Iris suddenly blinked because she thought she saw a flash of a camera from across the way, at her next door neighbor's home.

Her thoughts drifted back to the blond boy…

The purple haired girl frowned.

"Did someone just…take my picture…?"


	2. I Know You're Watching Me Too

**Note: **I want to thank darksoulrose for adding this story to their alerts. Thanks.**  
**

* * *

I Know You're Watching Me Too

* * *

Iris woke up the next day, happy that it was a Saturday. She wasn't quite ready yet to go to her knew school and to make new friends. However, she'd be ready on Monday. Iris rolled over in her bed and saw that Axew was still asleep. She decided not to wake up Axew and climbed out of her bed.

Iris quickly got ready for the day. She took a quick shower, got dressed, brushed her teeth, and did her hair. She always kept it in the same style, because she liked it that way.

The purple haired girl left her room and decided to go downstairs. She got onto the railing of the stairs and slid down them like a slide or something, laughing the whole time.

She did a flip once she reached the bottom, landing perfectly on her feet. Iris realized that it was really quiet in the large house and she entered the big dining room. A frown appeared on her features when she spotted a note on top of the table.

"Huh." Iris picked it up, reading it.

_Dear Iris, _

_Your mother and I had to leave very early for work. Please forgive us. Fortunately, your mother left you some food in the fridge. _

_We love you._

_Dad_

Iris let the note fall from her hand and back on to the table. She suddenly wasn't feeling very hungry this morning. Plus, she didn't even know where the kitchen was and didn't feel like looking for it.

"Well, that's great!" Iris huffed, heading towards the front door. "What am I supposed to do today then? Sit around and watch TV? I don't think so!" She opened the front door to her new home and stepped outside, immediately regretting doing so.

A cold breeze batted against her skin and made her hair whip around crazily. Iris let out a short yelp, wrapping her arms around herself from the cold.

"Yikes! It's cold!" She exclaimed, looking around.

It was still pretty early so nobody was outside just yet. It was all just silent, excluding the wind. Dark clouds covered the clear, blue sky and Iris could smell rain.

"That's odd," Iris muttered to herself, letting her hands drop to her sides. "It wasn't cold yesterday, so I wonder why it's so cold today?" Iris starts walking down a sidewalk, going to the left instead of the right, not wanting to pass by that strange boy's house.

"Eh…there's nothing to do. So why not say hi to the neighbors?" Iris contemplated out loud. "But I'm _not_ going to visit that…that _guy's_ house!" She frowned, remembering that he had taken her picture the other day, probably a second time too!

It was very disturbing to think that a stranger had her picture.

Iris shook it off and stopped at her neighbor's home, calmly walking up towards the door and giving it a few knocks. She waited for about ten seconds before the door open, revealing a boy with dark, short hair, dressed in some dark green pajamas.

"Uh…hi!" Iris greeted the boy cheerily.

The boy stared at her for a very long moment before lazily answering, "Hey…what's up?"

"Um…nothing?" Iris looked perplexed. Wasn't he supposed introduce himself or ask who she is and why she's here? She shook off the perplexity and smiled. "I'm Iris! I just moved in yesterday, right next to you!"

The boy's eyes widened and he blinked. "Really? You're the new neighbor?! Nice to meet you, Iris! I'm Lucas Berlitz!" He introduces himself, giving Iris a huge smile.

"Nice to meet you too!" Iris says. _Maybe he'll become a friend of mine?_ Iris thought.

"Lucas, who's at the door?!"

Iris heard a female's voice and tiled her head to the side, seeing a girl with dark blue hair walk over to them, dressed in some pink pajamas with little Piplup designs all over it.

"Hey, sis!" Lucas greeted her, putting an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Meet our new neighbor, Iris!"

The girl looked at Iris curiously and then smiled brightly. "Hey there! I'm Dawn! It's nice to meet you! Would you like a slice of cheesecake?" She questioned her bubbly.

Iris smiled once again. "Hi, Dawn. And sure, I'd love some cheesecake!"

"Then come on in!" Dawn moved away from Lucas, walking deeper into the house.

Lucas grinned at Iris and gestured for her to follow him. Iris nods and hesitantly steps into the house, looking around, as Lucas shut the door behind him. After that, he got ahead of her and started walking cheerily.

Iris was quite surprised that they were so friendly. However, she shrugged it off and continued to follow Lucas.

They soon arrived in a big dining room.

On the dining room table, there were dozens of plates of various kinds of cheesecakes. Iris' eyes widened at the sight and so did Lucas'.

"Sis, how much did you make?!" Lucas exclaimed in shock.

Dawn giggled and started cutting a slice of strawberry cheesecake, grabbing a paper plate and putting the slice onto it. "I made plenty! I want to give some cheesecake to _all_ of our neighbors!" She responded happily, handing the plate to Iris.

"Oh! Thanks…" Iris took the plate of cheesecake, getting hungry already and glad that she didn't have breakfast back at home, or she wouldn't have enough room in her tummy for the cheesecake.

"Go on, dig in!" Dawn urged Iris.

Iris shrugged and grabbed a plastic fork from the table, cutting a piece of the cheesecake off and eating it, finding it to be delicious!

"This is really good!" Iris exclaimed with wide eyes, a smile on her face. "It's the best cheesecake I've ever had!"

"I'm glad you like it!" Dawn talked joyfully.

Lucas grabbed one of the cheesecakes from the table and cut himself a slice, using his hands to eat it. "It _is_ good!" He says in awe, eating the cheesecake hungrily.

"Lucas, where are your manners?!" Dawn hissed at him, slapping his arm in disappointment and shaking her head.

"Ow!" Lucas yelped in pain.

Iris smiled at them both and finished her cheesecake, thanking Dawn for it. "Anyway, I have to get going." Iris tells them both.

"Come visit again soon!" Dawn chirps.

"I will!" Iris retorted, quickly leaving the house and gently shutting the door behind her.

She was about to walk on ahead, but she bumped into someone.

Iris looked up and realized it was the blond boy from yesterday!

Iris was speechless and her eyes got really big as she stared up at him.

The boy raised an eyebrow curiously before lifting his camera, quickly snapping a picture of her, the flash causing Iris to recoil violently, shutting her eyes and yelping loudly.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?!" Iris exclaimed in anger, giving him a hard look.

The boy simply shrugged before turning and walking on, not saying a single word to her.

Iris watched him go, frowning in annoyance.

What the heck did he take her picture again for?!


	3. Tonight Until We're Through

Tonight Until We're Through

* * *

Soon night came and Iris was up in her room with Axew. Her parents had come back earlier in the day and were now just resting up in their room. Axew was playing with a stuffed Pikachu toy on her bed and Iris was getting ready to do something she never thought she'd be doing.

She was going to do some spying.

"Axew!" Axew suddenly spoke, still playing with the Pikachu toy on Iris' bed, having a good time.

"I know, Axew! I know this is ridiculous, but I'm just getting back at him for taking my picture!" Iris responds with a shrug of her shoulders, going out on to her balcony. She made sure the lights in her room were off so it would seem like she were sleeping or something.

"Axew…" Axew watched his trainer, holding the Pikachu toy.

"I'll be back soon, Axew," Iris tells him, looking back at the Dragon Type Pokémon. "Don't worry!"

"Axew! Axew!" Axew smiled at her.

Iris smiled back at him and then closed the doors to the balcony behind her. Next, she flipped over the balcony railing, grabbing on to a tree branch, happy that a tree happened to be there. She expertly crouched on the branch in the darkness, watching the blond boy's balcony.

She couldn't see anything! It was too dark and it didn't look like the lights were on.

"Maybe he's asleep…" Iris muttered. She suddenly began to feel very silly. "What am I doing? This isn't the way to get revenge. I should just go to bed so I can be up bright and early tomorrow. Man, I feel like a clown!" The purple haired girl sighed and was about to climb down the tree, but, suddenly, there was a bright flash of a camera from below.

Iris let out a squeal of surprise and lost her footing on the tree. She went falling down to the ground, landing on her back with a loud thump. Iris groaned in pain and shut her eyes, wincing at the agony she felt in her back. "Ooh…that hurt. Ouch…"

Suddenly, there was another flash from above her.

"Hey!" Iris covered her eyes, seeing spots because of the bright flash. She rubbed her eyes and then opened them, seeing that blond boy standing above her, holding his camera.

He was about to snap another picture of her, but Iris stopped him by rolling out of the way of the flash and bouncing to her feet, the pain in her back long gone.

"Why do you keep taking my picture?!" Iris exclaimed, getting really angry with the boy.

The boy let out a sigh and looked down at his camera. He wasn't planning on answering that at the moment.

Iris knew she wasn't getting an answer and she growled in frustration. "Can you at least tell me what you're doing out here?" She questioned him, realizing that he hadn't said a word ever since they met.

"It's none of your business, but if you must know, I was in the middle of taking a walk," The boy responded, shrugging. "As I was walking, I saw you up in that tree, looking out at my balcony, which I find very suspicious."

"You taking _pictures_ of me is _suspicious_!" Iris exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. Then, she frowned and blinked. "Wait, so you weren't home at all?" She asked him.

The blond boy slowly shook his head, giving her a curious look. "No. Like I stated before, I was taking a walk."

Iris felt very stupid after hearing this. "Oh…"

The boy stared at her for a very long moment before asking, "Would you like to accompany me on my walk?"

Iris stared at him in perplexity and shock. Why in the world would he ask her to take a walk with him? Should she accept his offer? Should she take a walk with this boy that she barely knew? She'd be in very big trouble if her parents found out. Plus, she's not even supposed to be outside late at night!

"Yes or no?" The boy spoke again.

"Fine…" Iris sighed. "I'll walk with you, but only for a little bit."

He nodded and then turned, going out in front of the houses and then on to the street, slowly walking and clutching the camera in his hands. Iris followed beside him, shy and awkward.

She didn't know what to say!

Plus, the boy is just silent and staring straight ahead with a very contemplative look dancing on his facial features.

Iris decided to break the silence, "So uh…what's the school like here in Nuvema Town?"

The boy only shrugged, silent.

Iris got even more uncomfortable and awkward, so she decided to start up another conversation. "So um…do you have any friends here in Nuvema Town?" She questioned him, hoping he'd answer this time.

He went through the pictures in his camera, shrugging once again and not bothering to reply.

Iris was starting to get fed up with his silence. "Why don't you talk? It's almost like you're completely ignoring me!" Iris complained. "It's awkward and uncomfortable and I don't like it!"

"I'm thinking."

Iris looked at him. "What?"

"I said I was thinking. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring you, but I was listening. Don't worry." He responded, looking over at her with his pale gray colored eyes.

Iris stared into his eyes for a few minutes before blushing and looking away, folding her arms. "I wasn't worried!"

The boy smiled a little and looked away from her, putting his gaze back on his camera and continuing to go through the pictures on it.

Iris looked over at his camera and saw the pictures he was going through. Dozens of the pictures were of a Serperior and a couple were of a Tranquill, a Frillish, a Lampent, a Vanillite, and a Conkeldurr. Also, there were pictures of people she'd never seen before and some other Pokémon as well.

"Do you…always take pictures?" Iris asked curiously as they continued their wending.

The boy nodded his head. "I do it to record everything that goes on in my life, along with the battles I have."

"Why?" Iris queried.

He just shrugged, still looking through his pictures.

Iris raised an eyebrow at his silence, but shook it off and looked at his camera again, immediately getting upset at what she saw.

There were many pictures of her!

"Hey!" Iris exclaimed, attempting to snatch the camera out of his hands, but the boy moved away quickly, holding his teal colored, digital camera out of reach.

"Why in the world do you have pictures of me?!" Iris exclaimed. "Why do you keep taking pictures of me in the first place?! I don't like it and it needs to stop! How would you like it if someone kept taking _your_ picture?! What are you going to do with those pictures anyway? Are you going to put them on your computer? Are you going to put it in a photo album? Or, perhaps, you're going to hang them up in your room somewhere?!"

"Of course not." He answered casually.

"Then what are you going to do with them?!" Iris exclaimed loudly, her voice echoing throughout the silent neighborhood.

The boy raised a finger to his lips, motioning for her to keep it down.

Iris realized that she had been very loud and covered her mouth with her hands, blushing in embarrassment and looking away from the guy, her eyes narrowing. She felt so silly!

They both soon stopped in front of their houses again.

"Huh? How did we get back so fast?" Iris questioned curiously, her eyes a bit wide.

"While you were going on and on about me taking your picture, we had turned around and walked back," The blond boy answered, shrugging. "Anyway, good night." He turns and goes into his house, shutting the door behind him.

Iris stood there for a long moment, staring at his house, up at one of the windows. She was about to turn around and go home, but there was suddenly a flash of a camera, which meant that the mysterious boy had taken another picture of her!

Iris shook a fist at the window, hoping he'd see her doing so. Then she turned and quietly went back into her home, silently going up the stairs to her room and careful not to wake her parents.

When she reached her room, she suddenly realized something.

"I didn't even introduce myself or ask for his name!" Iris exclaimed loudly, feeling real silly.

"Iris, go to bed!" yelled her parents from their room. They had heard her exclaim.

Iris covered her mouth with her hands and sighed through her nose.


	4. Let's Make Something New

**Note: **Thanks for the reviews!**  
**

* * *

Let's Make Something New

* * *

Iris hopped out of her bed the next morning. It is Sunday and she was beginning to get a little excited for school tomorrow on Monday! Iris took a quick shower and then got dressed, grabbing Axew and going downstairs for breakfast. Today, her parents were home and were both sitting in the dining room, eating breakfast.

"Good morning, mom, dad!" Iris greeted them.

Axew popped out of Iris' hair cheerfully. "Axew!"

Iris' mother looked at them and smiled. "Good morning, dear. How are you this morning? Looking forward to school tomorrow?"

Iris nods and sits down at the table with Axew. She starts digging into the food that was there waiting for her, which was pancakes, hash browns, and honey biscuits. Iris shared her food with Axew.

Her father didn't even greet her, too absorbed in reading a newspaper. He had a frown on his face and was slowly taking sips of some coffee.

"Good morning, dad!" Iris says to her father.

Her father didn't look up.

Iris looked at her mother and then back at her father. "Dad, good morning! Hello?"

He looks up, startled. "Oh, good morning, Iris. How are you doing this morning?" He questioned her, setting his newspaper down on to the table and smiling kindly at her.

Iris smiles. "I'm great! I can't wait for school tomorrow! There are going to be a lot of people that I can make friends with!" She answered him cheerfully, stabbing her pancakes with her fork.

"That's good." Her father spoke.

"Your father and I are so glad that you're warming up to this place, Iris," Her mother stated pleasantly. "We were a little worried that you'd be incredibly homesick!"

"I miss home dearly, but this place is okay." Iris shrugged, stuffing her mouth with hash browns and giving Axew some of her pancakes. The little Pokémon ate them gratefully.

"Axew!" Axew exclaims.

"We miss home too, but you'll come to like this place much better." Her mother says quietly, finishing up her food quickly.

Iris only shrugged to that.

"So, what did you do yesterday while your mother and I were gone?" Her father queried, curiosity burning in his voice.

"Well, I visited some of our neighbors," Iris replied with a small smile. "I met a brother and a sister. Their names were Dawn and Lucas Berlitz. I didn't meet their parents though. They gave me cheesecake, which was delicious!"

"Well, that's lovely!" Iris' mother talked happily. "You're making friends already!"

Iris nods with a small smile. "I guess so, but I don't think we're friends just yet. I mean, they were really friendly and all, but…I'm not sure if we're friends. I'd have to spend more time with them again."

"Why don't you go visit them after breakfast?" Her father suggested thoughtfully. "We could all go."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Iris said jollily, quickly finishing up her breakfast.

So it was settled.

**[After breakfast]**

Iris and her parents strolled on over to Dawn and Lucas' house. Iris left Axew at home with the rest of her Pokémon. She hoped with all her heart that her parents didn't decide to go visit that strange boy's house. She really didn't want to go in there and she really didn't want to see him at the moment. Iris was still pretty irked about him having all those pictures of her. She began to wonder what the boy was up to now.

"Probably spying on me!" Iris spat out loud, voicing her thoughts and whatnot by accident.

Her parents looked at her strangely.

"What was that, honey?" Her mother asked.

Iris laughed nervously, "Ah, nothing!"

Her mother looked away from her and so did her father. Iris felt very silly now, still silently hoping that they did not go to that boy's house.

When they reached their destination, Iris' father knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open the door.

Soon, a woman with blue hair opened the door. She was an adult and she was giving them all smiles. "Well, hello there," She greeted them politely. "I assume you are all the new neighbors?"

"Yes! My name is Dragina, and this is my husband, Donovan." Iris' mother, Dragina, introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you," Iris' father, Donovan spoke politely and then gestured towards Iris next to him. "This is our daughter, Iris."

The woman's eyes moved over to Iris and she smiled brightly. "Ah yes, Lucas and Dawn has mentioned you, Iris," She said brightly. "And look, your hair is as long as they said it was! I'm Johanna, by the way!"

Iris smiled a little. "It's nice to meet you, Johanna." She said, being as polite as possible.

"Why don't you three come on in?" Johanna offered, moving aside so they could step on in. "I'll make some tea and cookies! It won't take too long! And Iris, you can go upstairs to Dawn's room. Dawn is upstairs with a few of her friends. Your parents and I can do some talking."

Iris got a little nervous about meeting Dawn's friends, but shook it off and nodded, eager to make some more friends.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Dragina says cheerfully, stepping into the house along with her husband and daughter.

As Johanna, Dragina, and Donovan went into a kitchen, Iris removed her shoes and started making her way up some short stairs to the second floor. When she finally reached her destination, she began looking around for the right room.

Iris could hear some loud music playing in one of the rooms. Iris frowned and went to the room where the music was coming from, which had a dark brown door and a golden colored doorknob. The purple haired girl gently knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

The music came to a stop and the door cracked open, revealing Lucas standing there dressed in some black jeans, a white tank top, and black socks. A shocked expression jumped on to his features when he saw Iris standing there.

"Hey!" Lucas opened the door a bit more. "Iris, what are you doing here? What's up?"

"I just came to visit with my parents…" Iris answered, feeling awkward and out of place.

"Your parents are here?" Lucas looked even more shocked. "I didn't even hear you guys come in!"

"Maybe…your music was too loud?" Iris suggested, shrugging slowly and looking a little confused.

"Ah…" Lucas frowned.

"_Anyway_, I was looking for Dawn's room. Do you know where that is?" Iris questioned him, and then felt stupid right afterwards for even asking if he knew where it was. Of course he knew where his own sister's room was!

"Two doors over!" Lucas replied cheerfully before shutting the door in her face.

Iris stood there for a couple of minutes before turning and going two doors over, gently knocking on the door.

Dawn opened the door and her face immediately brightened at the sight of Iris standing there. "Iris! It's so great to see you! When'd you get here?" She questioned her excitedly.

"A few minutes ago." Iris replied, grinning a bit.

"Come on inside!" Dawn grabbed Iris' wrist and pulled her into the room, shutting the door behind her. She then turned to two girls in the room who were sitting on a bed. "Hilda, Rosa, this is Iris! She's new in town!"

Hilda gave Iris a smile and a wave. "Hey there!"

"Nice to meet you, Iris! Dawn has been talking about you!" Rosa tells Iris politely.

Iris grinned and nodded, deciding that they were friendly enough. "It's nice to meet you two as well, Hilda, Rosa." Iris commented.

Dawn sat down on the ground and rested her arms on the edge of her bed, looking over at Iris and motioning for her to take a seat anywhere with her eyes. "Go ahead. Don't be shy!"

Iris awkwardly sat down in a wooden chair, facing the three girls. "Uh…so, what's up?"

"Nothing much!" Dawn chirped. "We were just talking about you!"

"Yeah." Rosa agreed with a nod of her head.

"Don't worry, it was something good, not bad," Hilda explained quickly with a wave of her hand. "We were just wondering where you're from."

"I'm from the Village of Dragons," Iris responded right away. "It's a great place. I wish I didn't have to leave it, but Nuvema Town is pretty cool too, I guess."

"Hey, that's awesome!" Dawn said cheerily. "I moved here about two years ago. I'm from the Sinnoh region, Twinleaf Town!"

"Really? I've never been to any other regions!" Iris exclaimed, looking really interested. Then her eyes moved to Hilda and Rosa who were both typing on their phones. "Where are you two from?"

"Oh, we're from here." Hilda responded.

"Yup!" Rosa nods, her eyes on her phone.

"Oh…" Iris frowned.

"We have a couple of other friends who are from Hoenn and Kanto!" Dawn tells her. "Maybe you'll meet them all in school tomorrow!"

"Maybe." Iris agreed, nodding her head.

"Yeah, we have a _lot_ of friends," Rosa said through a sigh and a smile. "But it's pretty cool. We hang out a lot. For some reason, we couldn't hang out all together this weekend."

"We'll definitely do it after school tomorrow, especially on summer break!" Hilda says happily, looking over at Iris and away from her phone.

"Yup!" Dawn agrees.

Iris smiled a little at this. She was now looking forward to summer break and school tomorrow. She really wanted to meet new people and make new friends. "So what's the school like here in Nuvema Town?" She queried curiously, remembering that the strange blond boy wouldn't tell her.

"Well…" Dawn got a very thoughtful look on her face and she slid to the floor on her back, staring up at her pink ceiling. "…it's interesting, that's for sure. There are a bunch of interesting characters there."

"Huh? Like what?" Iris asked.

"Well, there are these guys that are _so_ popular with all the girls in school! They act like they're kings or something!" Hilda responded for Dawn with a roll of her eyes. "However, they're still our friends…sometimes."

"But they're still annoying as heck!" Rosa added.

"Oh, come on, guys!" Dawn spoke up, moving her eyes to look at the two girls. "They're all not like that! It's just…you know, _sometimes_."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Iris questioned, her eyes burning with great curiosity.

"I mean, there are some pretty crazy girls, _fangirls_, who are obsessed with them for some reason!" Dawn responded with a very contemptuous look on her features. "But anyway, you'll see in school tomorrow."

Iris was starting to have mixed feelings about going to school tomorrow now. She wasn't sure if she was ready for all that craziness. What if she were to be immediately picked on? Iris started to get really worried.

"Hey, don't look so worried!" Hilda tells her, noticing her distraught expression. "It's not all that bad! It's actually pretty nice too!"

"Yeah!" Dawn agrees with a smile.

"Besides, you have us, Iris. We can show you around and everything." Rosa spoke kindly, giving Iris a grin.

Iris ended up smiling at this. "Thanks, guys."

"No problem!" All three girls said simultaneously.

Then everything went quiet and the three girls started looking at their phones, obviously texting someone.

Iris sighed and leaned back in her chair. Her thoughts started to drift off to the blond boy with the camera. She wondered if Dawn, Rosa, and Hilda knew about him or his name.

"Hey, Dawn, do you know the boy who lives right next to me?" Iris questioned Dawn curiously.

Dawn looked up from her phone at Iris, nodding her head. "Of course I do! His name is Trip!" She answered, shrugging.

_So that's his name?_ Iris thought, frowning.

"Why?" Dawn asked suddenly.

"Huh? Oh! Just wondering…" Iris responded, shrugging. She got up and walked over to the window in the room, seeing the street outside and a little bit of the front of the house.

Iris was extremely shocked when she saw Trip standing there on the street, holding his camera up. It looked like he just took a picture of her!

"Grrr…!" Iris growled furiously, shaking a fist at him and earning confused looks from Dawn, Hilda, and Rosa.

Why in the world did he take pictures of her?!


	5. I Always Knew

**Note: **I made up Ingrid, Vivian, and Yolanda...**  
**

* * *

I Always Knew

* * *

BEEP!

Iris groaned, rolling over on to her stomach, trying to block out the horrible noise coming from the top of her desk in her new room.

BEEP! BEEP!

Iris let out another annoyed groan, tiredly pulling a pillow over her head and sighing deeply, trying to get back to sleep.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Iris sat up suddenly in her bed, shouting in rage and slamming her hand down on to the Vanillite clock on the desk beside her bed. She suddenly realized why it went off.

"It's time to get ready for school!" She exclaimed suddenly, feeling excitement, nervousness, and eagerness rush through her body. Iris scrambled out of her bed, almost falling on her face.

"Axew…?" Axew tiredly poked his head out from underneath the blankets that were on Iris' bed. He slowly turned his head towards the glass door of the balcony, seeing that it was still dark outside. He was perplexed.

"Today's my first day of school here in Nuvema Town, Axew! I have to hurry and get ready!" Iris replied to her Pokémon in a rushed tone of voice, going through her drawers hurriedly and throwing out some clothes and whatnot.

"Axew!" Axew finally remembered, smiling. Then he curled back up on the bed and fell back to sleep.

Iris quickly rushed into her bathroom, taking a quick shower and then getting dressed into a cream colored sweater, brown shorts, and purple sneakers. She put her hair in the same style. After that, she grabbed a backpack and left the room, shutting the door behind her. She went downstairs and hurried on into the dining room, seeing a plate with a foil over it on the table along with a small bag of potato chips and a wrapped up cucumber sandwich. There was also a note there.

Iris went on over to the table and sat down at it, picking up the note and reading it quickly.

_Dear Iris,_

_Your father and I have gone to work already. I left you some pancakes on the table. It's the plate with the foil over it. It might be cold now, but I'm sure you don't mind. If you do, all you have to do is heat it up in the microwave in the kitchen. I also prepared your lunch for the day. It's the bag of chips and the wrapped up sandwich. _

_We hope you have a wonderful time at school!_

_Mom_

Iris sat the note down and smiled happily and removed the foil from the plate, immediately digging into the pancakes, not caring if it was a little cold. When she finished eating her pancakes, she grabbed the bag of chips and the wrapped up sandwich and stuffed it into her backpack.

After that she quickly left the dining room, heading towards the front door of the huge house and hollering to Axew that she was leaving for school now.

Iris exited her home and shut the door behind her, lifting her wrist to check the time on her wristwatch. It read _4:34AM_. Iris' eyes widened as she strolled down the sidewalk towards her new school.

"Man, I woke up _too_ early!" She complained, letting her hand drop to her side. "No wonder it's still dark out!"

It became five in the morning when she reached her school. There was nobody there yet, so she had to wait outside. She took out her phone from her backpack, which is an iPhone5 and began messing around with it, texting some of her old friends back in the Village of Dragons. They didn't respond right away, because they were probably still asleep or getting ready for school.

Iris shrugged and waited a little longer. When the time struck six, there was suddenly a bright flash from nearby. Iris groaned in frustration, already knowing where that flash came from. The purple haired girl turned her head a little to see the blond boy, Trip, standing there while holding his teal colored, digital camera.

Iris marched right over to him as kids started coming and entering the school building.

"Why'd you take my picture just now?!" Iris demanded to know, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Trip lowered his camera and gave her a small smile. "When'd you get here?" He ignored her question.

Iris was caught off guard by the question, but then shrugged. "I don't know…around five or something." She replied.

"School starts at seven…"

"I _know_." Iris answered with a huff.

She suddenly began to notice that girls were staring at her as they entered the school, whispering amongst themselves and sometimes snickering. Some even gave her cold looks for reasons that were unknown to her.

Iris shrugged it off and started making her way into the school with Trip right behind her. She sarcastically began to wonder if he planned on taking pictures during his classes. She got a mental image of Trip snapping shots of the teachers and students and that made her snicker.

Trip, who was now beside her, heard her snicker. He raised an eyebrow in perplexity before shrugging and looking away from her.

"So…" Iris spoke up suddenly, ignoring all the stares she was getting from dozens of people. "Your name is Trip, right?"

Trip nodded slowly as they wended, wondering how she got his name. He didn't remember telling her.

Iris gave him a small smile. "That's a unique name. I like it," She comments. "My name is Iris! I should've told you that when we first met. Sorry about that." She tells him.

Trip only shrugged, looking like he didn't care. "It's alright…"

Iris suddenly started looking around, stopping in her tracks. "Huh. Where's my locker?" She muttered to herself.

"Did you pick one yet?" Trip suddenly asked, stopping beside her.

"Um…no?" Iris responded, looking confused.

The blond boy turned towards the light blue lockers beside them, tapping one of them with his index finger. "Try this one. You'll need a lock though, to keep it locked."

Iris looked shocked. "Huh? B-But I don't have one!" She answered with wide eyes.

"Then it looks like you'll just have to keep it unlocked." Trip tells her without looking at her, moving aside to open the locker beside hers. He grabbed a lock and put in the combination. Then he opened the locker, removing his backpack and placing it into it.

Iris sighed heavily and opened her new locker, stuffing her backpack into it with a shake of her head. Then she slammed it shut, causing even more people to gaze at her, whispering and gossiping behind her back.

Iris didn't like it one bit. She turned to ask Trip a question, but, to her surprise, he wasn't there anymore. He was gone.

"IRIS!"

Iris jumped in fright at the loud scream. She whipped around and saw Dawn jogging towards her, waving happily at her. Rosa and Hilda were with her along with three other girls that she did not recognize.

They all stopped beside her and even _more_ people began whispering about them, watching them in shock and surprise.

"Hi, Dawn, Hilda, Rosa, and three new people that I haven't met before!" Iris greeted them cheerfully.

Dawn giggled and gestured towards the three new girls. "This is May Maple!" Dawn points to a brunette, who was dressed in a pair of jean shorts, red t-shirt, red sneakers, and a red bandana.

"Hi! Dawn has told me lots about you!" May greeted Iris, holding out a hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, May. I'm Iris." Iris shook May's hand.

"I know!" May laughed a little, taking a step back and releasing Iris' hand with a smile.

"Hey there! I'm Misty Waterflower." Misty, a redhead, introduced herself while holding some books in her arms. She gave Iris a friendly smile.

"Good to meet you, Misty." Iris smiled at her.

"Likewise." Misty grinned.

"And last, but not least, I'm Leaf Greene!" Leaf, a light brown haired girl, held out her hand to Iris.

Iris shook her hand firmly. "Hi, Leaf!"

"We're all very close friends!" Dawn informs Iris cheerfully. "We're hoping you'll become close friends with us as well, Iris."

"Maybe." Iris says quietly.

"Anyway, how do you like the school so far?" Hilda questioned Iris curiously, twirling some of her dark brown hair with her finger.

"It's okay, I guess," Iris replied honestly. "But the people here…they keep staring at me and I don't know why."

"You didn't happen to run into Trip, did you?" Rosa asked her suddenly. "Trip always comes to school early."

Iris nodded. "Yeah, I did, but I don't see what that has to do with people staring at me."

May sighed. "Iris, Trip is a very popular guy here in this school along with six others. The girls simply _adore_ them!" May explained with a roll of her eyes.

"Plus, they get crazy and mean when a girl, _other than them_, is talking to the guys." Leaf added in, huffing.

"I…didn't know Trip was popular here," Iris mumbled with a frown on her face. "But that doesn't give them any right to be talking about me and giving me nasty looks! I was only talking to him!"

"_That's_ exactly the problem, new girl!"

The seven girls turned around to see a girl with red hair and blue eyes standing in front of them along with six others. This girl is dressed in some green shorts, a sleeveless, green button up shirt, dark yellow gloves, jungle green colored sneakers, and a dark orange hat.

"Uh…are you talking to me?" Iris questioned, pointing a finger at herself, looking a bit confused.

The red haired girl growled and narrowed her eyes. "Of course I'm talking to you! You're the only new girl here!" She retorted.

"Oh…" Iris frowned.

"Georgia Langley, what are you and your gal pals doing here?" Misty questioned the red haired girl, looking a little annoyed. "Aren't you supposed to be going to your first class or something?"

Suddenly, a girl with green hair and dark gold eyes stepped up to look at Misty with her arms crossed, much like how Georgia had hers. This tomboyish looking girl is dressed in a long sleeve, forest green colored shirt, dark blue jeans, and green sneakers.

"She wasn't talking to _you_, Misty! I don't think you have the right to talk right now anyway." The girl, Angie, spoke.

Misty looked incredibly angry now. "Shut it, Angie!"

"Enough!" May suddenly exclaimed, looking fed up. "What do you all want? We were just here minding our own business and you all just showed up out of nowhere!"

"We aren't here to talk to you, May." One of the other girls, Brianna, spoke up, giving May a nasty look.

May returned her look with one of her own.

Iris was so confused about what was going on.

"Hush!" Georgia suddenly shouts, looking at her gal pals. They all closed their mouths, obeying their leader. Georgia then turned her gaze on Iris, putting her hands on her hips. "I came here to talk to you, new girl!"

"Why?" Iris wanted to know.

"I saw you talking to Trip!" Georgia accused, pointing a finger at Iris' face. "Listen here, new girl, _I'm_ the only one who should be talking to Trip! He's _mine_ and not _yours_! So, if you want to have a nice time here at this school, I suggest you stay away from him!"

Iris was completely shocked and this girl was seriously making her angry. "What?" She snapped. "I can talk to anyone I want! It's not like I want to get with Trip or anything! I just met him a few days ago! Geez!"

"Yeah, just go away, Georgia," Dawn piped up in annoyance. "Trip doesn't belong to anyone anyway."

"She wasn't talking to you, Dawn, so be quiet!" Ursula, a girl with peach colored hair and red eyes talked suddenly, putting her hands on her hips and giving Dawn an unhappy look.

Dawn growled at her, but refused to say anything.

Ursula smirked in victory at this.

"If you know what's good for you, you'd stay away from Trip," Georgia warned Iris one last time before turning away, snapping her fingers. "Let's go, girls. It's time to start school!"

Iris watched them go with fury burning in her eyes. She just knew that this Georgia character and her girl friends were going to be trouble for her. Her other school was nothing like this. Everybody there liked her and wanted to be her friend, but here it was the opposite.

"Don't worry about them, Iris," Leaf finally spoke after a long moment. "They're annoying, but all you have to do is pretend that they aren't there. We've been doing it for a while now."

"Who do they think they are?" Iris questioned, balling her hands into fists, still looking ticked off.

"They think they're the queens of this school," Hilda responded quietly, looking a bit worried. "They think they belong with the 'kings' of this school, which are Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, Drew Hayden, Trip Shooty, Hilbert White, Nate Black, and Paul Shinji."

"Huh…are you guys friends with them?" Iris asked.

"Sure." Rosa shrugged.

"Georgia Langley, Ursula Urara, Angie Martin, Brianna Krempa, Ingrid Summers, Vivian Jameson, and Yolanda Crier…that's their names." Misty muttered, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Well, I already don't like them." Iris sighed.

"Well, don't dislike the school. This school is pretty nice, excluding the fangirls and whatnot. Come on. Let's go to our first classes." Dawn suggests with a happy smile.

"Which class do you have first, Iris?" May questions her new friend.

"Oh? Uh…I think I have History first." Iris responded with a shrug, smiling just a little.

"I have that first too!" May smiled.

"So do I!" Leaf piped up.

"Aw…that's not fair. I have Chemistry first…" Dawn mumbled with a roll of her eyes. "I hate Chemistry."

"I always knew." Rosa muttered.

"Of course you did." Dawn laughed a little.

"Well, I have Literature first." Misty talked suddenly, looking like she didn't mind at all.

"I have Literature too!" Rosa grinned.

"Huh? I have Algebra…" Hilda sighed heavily. "Looks like none of you are going to be in my first class."

"Don't worry; I'm sure _Hilbert_ will be in there." Dawn snickered, looking highly amused.

Hilda's cheeks are now dusted a bright red. "That makes no difference…" She mumbled quietly.

All the girls laughed except for Iris.

Iris only smiled. Maybe she could be friends with all of them? What was next for her in this school? Will she run into Trip again?


End file.
